Fake Emotion
by Yaoi-Gurl-Xia
Summary: This is a romance between Demyx and the newest member of the organization. i suck at summaries. plz read, I promise that it's good.
1. Ch 1: Shattered Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own all of my original characters.

_These are thoughts and memories_

**Chapter 1: Shattered Memories**

"_DON'T DIE! PLEASE , DON'T DIE!"_

A young girl around the age of 16 or 17 jolted from her sleep. "That damn dream again." she muttered to herself looking around at the trees around her. She sighed, "Three days." it had been three days since she had woken up in this godforsaken forest. It was early morning and the sun was now rising. "I hate the day." she groaned. She got up and walked to a nearby pond, wondering who the people screaming were and why she couldn't hear the name of the person they were yelling at. In the dreams, she couldn't hear the names of anybody. Sometimes she saw a face to match the voice, but that was extremely rare. She had many things like this pop into her head, but they were never clear and always came in small fragments. Like shattered memories.

She looked at her reflection in the pond. Her dark purple hair reached about her mid-back and her bright pink eyes stared back at her. She wore a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and black combat boots. "Another boring day alone." She sighed staring at her hoodie. She then remembered a fragment of a conversation popping into her head.

* * *

"OMG, she's wearing her tunic today!" a female voice squealed with uncanny excitement. This girl, her voice was familiar, like a best friend. 

"! I told you, it's a hoodie!" someone else argued back.

* * *

She sighed again. "Damn names. Damn visions." She cursed gazing at the trees, trying to find one with branches low enough for her to climb it. When she spotted one, she climbed up to a thick branch and sat on it. Once she was comfortable, she attempted to sort out the memories, trying to piece them together like pieces of a jigsaw. None seemed to fit and she soon grew slightly frustrated.

* * *

"Hey! You in the tree! Whatcha doin?" Someone -obviously male- called up. She jerked and looked down. She saw this person wore a black trench coat, and wore his hood over his face and he was mega skinny.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"A friend." he replied unconvincingly.

"Sorry, I don't think I know you."

"Do you know anybody anymore?" When she didn't reply, he continued on "Did I strike a nerve?" She imagined a big fat smirk on his face.

"Come on Axel, don't be so mean." Another male said. He sounded a lot nicer than the other male.

"Well we all know you'll be too nice." The man she now knew as Axel replied.

"It's better to get people to trust you." The other stated.

"But what happens when you break their trust?" Axel asked.

"Like you would know!" The other spat back. This 'conversation' was beginning to get a little heated. The two continued their petty argument-the whole time getting closer to each others hood in attempts to make their point clearer- and didn't even notice the girl when she stood directly by them. They only noticed when she yanked their hoods off.

"HEY!" they both yelled at the same time. She stared at the two. Axel had red spiky hair, green eyes, and an upside down tear drop under each eye. The other boy had dirty blonde hair styled into a mohawk with a few strands hanging in his face and blue green eyes.

"So, what are your names and what are you two doing out here?" She questioned.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The other rolled his eyes.

"My name is Demyx." Demyx stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Pleasure. I'd offer my name, but I can't remember." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, why don't you come with us." Demyx offered.

"That was our whole intention dumbass." Axel stated rudely.

"HEY! THIS IS MY MISSION; I'LL HANDLE IT BY MYESELF!!"

"I WAS TOLD TO COME! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU SCREW EVERYTHING UP! SO YOU NEED A BABYSITTER!!" The males stared at each other venom dripping from the glares they were gave. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT-" Axel started

"HEY! You two break it up! Now, don't talk to each other, don't look at each other, don't touch each other, don't even BREATHE on each other or I'll castrate you both!" The girl demanded pulling them apart. Both followed her orders.

"Whatever. Let's go." Axel said angrily summoning a portal of darkness. Him and Demyx made their way towards it and looked at the girl.

"Ya commin?" Demyx asked her.

"I guess." She said not moving from where she was standing. "Trust me. There's nothing here for you." He said walking over to her. She smiled at him "Thanks." Axel stepped through the portal, she and Demyx followed close behind.

* * *

There's chapter one. I had to do a lot of editing for this chapter. falls on the floor and the rest are a lot worse, oh well. Anyways, please review I want to know what you think. The first person to review gets a piece of candy. 


	2. Ch 2: Organization XIII

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own all of my original characters.

In this chapter we get find out our mystery girl's name. Yay!

**Chapter 2: Organization XIII**

When the trio stepped out of the portal, all they could see was...white. Lots and lots of white. And frankly, the violet haired visitor didn't like it. "Do you guys live here?" she questioned the two boys.

"Yeah." Axel said, not too thrilled. She looked around some more and noticed the thirteen thrones.

"This is the throne room." Demyx explained.

"Obviously." She said wondering why they were different heights. When she asked, they both said they didn't know.

"I'll go find Xemnas." Axel said starting to walk towards a nearby door. Suddenly, at the top of all but two of the thrones, dark portals appeared, each leaving a black coated figure. She noticed they wore the exact same coats as Axel and Demyx. "Never mind." Axel said prior to his earlier comment. Both boys disappeared and reappeared on their own thrones.

"Hey!" the girl yelled at the two boys.

"So, Demyx did something right for once. Good job wimpy." A cruel female's voice said. The visitor looked at Demyx who was now staring intently at his knees, obviously with shame.

"Ok what's going on here?" The girl demanded feeling extremely out of place.

"Do you remember your true name?" A monotone voice asked her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Do you remember your true name?" She located the owner of voice was the person on the top throne

"Nope." She said uncaring.

"From know on you'll be known as Xia. You are now a member of organization 13. You will begin your training tomorrow with Larxene-" He was then cut off by the cruel females voice from before.

"WHAT!?!? HELL NO! I'M NOT TRAINING THIS BRAT!!" She voiced very loudly.

"You're right, you might kill her." Mr. Monotone said "You'll train with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas."

"All three of them sir?" another monotone said.

"Yes. I'm sure they can handle it."

"I dunno Xemnas, who knows what those 4 might do together. Heh heh." someone who sounded like some stoner surfer dude said.

_Pervert! I'll kill him!_

"Silence Xigbar." Xemnas snapped "this meeting is over. Xia, Demyx will show you to your room." All the members except for Demyx disappeared. Demyx jumped off his throne trying to look cool, but fell when he hit the ground.

"Ow." He moaned.

"Are you okay?" Xia asked rushing over and helping him up.

"Yeah. I'm a klutz." He laughed.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken you have been given orders to show me to my room." She said linking arms with him. He blushed furiously and she laughed. "What? Are you not used to being around girls?" He pulled out a map and began looking at it. "What are you doing?" Xia asked glancing at the map.

"I'm trying to find your room. Let's see... here! Room 420. Well, let's go." he said, opening a portal.

* * *

The two came out in a white room with plain white walls a bed, a closet, a desk, and a door leading to the bathroom. "Ugh. I hate white! Is there anything that can be changed about the whiteness!!?" Xia cried out dramatically. 

Demyx laughed "You should get some sleep. After training I'll take you to the moogle to get some stuff for your room. I'll leave you this map." he said handing Xia the map and walking out the door.

Xia would have gone to bed, if she had been tired. Instead, she picked up the map and hunted out Demyx's room. Only to find that it was in a tower on the other side of the place. "I'm not tired, but I'm not walking all that way." She made her way to the closet and looked inside. The closet held plain black pants, different types of black shirts, black coats like the others', and a few pairs of matching black boots. "I like black but this is too much." She said now looking for some pajamas. She noticed a couple draws, and opened them to find pajama pants. She pulled out a pair and grabbed on of her many black tank tops. After gathering some other clothes, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After that, she decided to at least try to get some sleep. Xia laid down and within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

"YO, XIA! GET UP WOMAN!!!" Someone outside yelled through door. 

"NO!" Xia yelled back half asleep. Someone burst into the room. In response, Xia threw one of her many pillows at him.

"That's it young lady! Now I'm mad." He growled jokingly.

"Go cry about it." She groaned. The intruder grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of bed.

"Grrr! You son of bitch!!" She swore glaring up and seeing the person for the first time that morning. It was Axel. "You do realize that I have to kill you now." Xia said staring at him from the floor.

"Whatever. Just get dressed. Make sure you wear something comfortable. I'll be waiting outside." He said walking out of her room.

"Asshole." She said getting up and walking toward the closet and pulling out a pair of stretchy jeans and a tank and putting them on. She then went into the bathroom, brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

Xia walked out of the room and saw Axel. Waiting like he said he would. "C'mon." He said opening a portal.

"I'm getting tired of this portal shit." Xia said walking through the portal.

* * *

When they came out, they seemed to be in a field near a small lake with a few trees scattered around. She took note of the dark sky. She saw Demyx and a boy about a couple years younger sitting a few yards away. Xia walked over to them. "Morning." She grumbled looking at both boys. Demyx looked just as tired as she was. "Who's this?" She asked motioning to the other boy. 

"This is Roxas." Axel answered stepping up next to Xia.

"Nice to meet'cha." She said.

"Same here." he said standing up and shaking her hand.

"Ready to start your training?" Demyx asked

"I guess."

"Alright! First things first. Gimme 50 pushups!" Roxas said sadistically.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" Xia yelled. She may not have been able to remember what her life had been like 4 days ago, but she did know that she were bad at pushups.

"Don't worry." Demyx said "I have to do it too."

"That makes me feel a whole lot fuckin happier." Xia mumbled irritated.

"Might as well get it over with."

"I guess." She said getting on the ground and starting her training.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter edited and up! Woot! hands fall off ; oopsie-daisy. Please review. I need to know what you think. The third chapter will be up and running in no time. I promise! 


	3. Ch 3: Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own all of my original characters.

**Chapter 3: Training **

Xia fell to the ground with Demyx. They were both excessively exhausted. They had done 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups, and 10 laps around the lake. Xia looked at Demyx and asked "You do this everyday?"

"Yeah." He replied, out of breath.

"You're crazy."

"Alright, I want 3 more laps." Axel commanded.

"No way man." Xia said jumping to her feet "I'm exhausted, plus I'm hungry!" She practically yelled at him.

"You didn't eat?" Roxas asked.

"No." Xia noticed Axel trying to sneak away without Roxas noticing.

"Axel. You no how bad it is to make someone train without eating. Why didn't you let her get at least a little to eat?" Roxas prodded.

_He's like a mother_.

Demyx looked at Xia "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"You didn't eat either?" She asked.

"I ate. But I'm hungry again."

She laughed at him. "Well mommy Roxas, can Demy and I go eat?" Xia asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Go on, I gotta kick Axel's ass." He said glaring at the retreating Axel

"Ha ha, don't hurt him to bad." Xia laughed. "Shall we go?" She asked Demyx.

"Yes we shall." He replied, opening yet another portal.

* * *

After Xia's breakfast and Demyx's second breakfast, the duo sat around talking. "So why is your room in a tower and on the other side of the castle?" Xia asked curiously.

"Well, I'm the musician of the organization, and I used to have a room like yours. The others got annoyed when I practiced my instruments or when I sang. So now I live in a tower and don't bother anyone. It's actually really nice there." He explained sheepishly.

"Can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna see your room, or rooms."

"Ok. But later. Right now we might want to go back to the field before Roxas and Axel start hunting us down and accuse us of 'slacking off'." He said standing up.

Xia sighed. "Ok."

* * *

The two returned to the field via portal. Xia glanced around and a fireball flew past her face. "WHAT THE-" She yelled falling backwards on her butt.

"Axel and Roxas must be sparring." Demyx said helping her up.

"Ok, but where did the fireball come from?"

"Axel. Every member in the organization has a unique power. Axels is fire, thus the fireball."

"What's yours?"

"Water. Roxas' is light." He said looking around in case of another fireball.

"Will I get a power?" Xia asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"Yeah. It may take a while to discover what it is though. I'll be working with you on discovering what it is." He said smiling.

"What about weapons?"

"Like your power, it will have to be discovered." He returned his attention back to the field.

"Ah. So who will be working with me on that?" She wanted to know who was working with her on what so she might know what to expect.

"Roxas. And Axel will be working with hand to hand combat."

_That should be interesting._

"Well, seeing as how it's taking them forever, how about we work on this element of mine." She suggested.

"Alright."

* * *

The two made their way to an area where Axel and Roxas' destruction wouldn't reach. Hopefully. "Ok first thing we should do is meditate." He said sitting down indian style. Xia joined him on the ground. "Close your eyes and empty your mind. And concentrate on an inner energy that you'll feel inside you." He said like some wise teacher instead of a teenage boy.

"Doesn't that seem a little cheesy?" Xia joked.

"Hey, it's better than being attacked until you discovered it. That's what Xigbar, Vexen, and Axel did to me." He stated.

"Ok. I guess your way is better than." Xia followed the instructions he gave her. After a good 20 minutes she became irritated.

Demyx stared at Xia as she concentrated. She was seemed pretty determined to learning this. He looked in the direction where the two had left Axel and Roxas and saw Axel's infamous ring of fire.

_Man they can go along time_.

He looked back at Xia and noticed by the look on her face she seemed to be getting irritated. "Concentrate." He said gently.

"I'd concentrate better if the damn sun weren't out.

_Sun??? What sun? There's no sun here._

He looked up in the sky and noticed Axel had summoned a huge ball of fire above the field.

_Dammit Axel_

"Just do your best to stay concentrated." He instructed.

_Focus, focus_. Xia commanded herself silently. _Can't...too bright!_

She then suddenly felt something strange in her gut, and felt a shadow fall over her.

_Demyx must be standing in front of me._

"Thanks." She said and continued concentrating. Demyx looked at her strangely. He had been staring away at the direction the other two were and wondering how long they could fight.

"For what?" He questioned still not looking at her.

"For blocking the light." She replied as if it were obvious. This confused Demyx by a lot. He had been sitting a good 3 feet away from her. He turned to find her completely submerged in shadow.

"I think you found your power Xia." Demyx said, gawking slightly. Xia opened her eyes and looked around. Everything she looked at seemed darker than usual.

"What is this?" She questioned slightly worried

"I think it's something along the lines of shadow. Try to dismiss it." Demyx told her. She took a deep breath and concentrated on making the shadows disappear. The shadows faded and she laughed triumphantly and hugged Demyx.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed.

"Your very welcome. Let's go get the nimrods and we can start on your weaponry." He said as a slight blush arose on his cheeks. They both started quickly toward were the other two were still fighting.

* * *

Axel looked around. Roxas had disappeared for about the fifth time this fight. "Dammit! That's getting old Roxas!" He yelled glancing around for the blonde. He suddenly heard someone running behind him. Axel remained still, then quickly spun around and threw one of his chakrams at who was behind him and spun back around. He then heard and unexpected scream of pain. It wasn't Roxas though; the scream was that of a female. He spun around to face Xia and Demyx. Xia was on her knees and was holding her upper left arm. Axel could see blood appear between her fingers. He dismissed his chakrams and rushed over. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Roxas." He apologized frantically crouching beside her.

Xia gripped her arm tightly and felt the blood squish between her fingers. She then blocked everything out, -Axels apologies, Demyx asking if she were okay, even when Roxas ran up- as she began to get the feeling she had when she discovered her element. The blood flow from the wound seemed to stop. She removed her hand and looked at the large gash in her arm. There was blood at the opening, but it didn't pour. Even the blood that had been running down her arm had stopped. "What the heck is going on?" Roxas questioned with a horrified look on his face.

_Can I control blood? Maybe I _can_ mend this gash_.

She concentrated and gave a small smile of satisfaction as the blood lifted and seemed to sew the wound shut. "What the hell did you just do?!?" Roxas gasped.

"I guess she's a multi-power." Demyx said with slight shock in his voice. Xia stood, she was slightly woozy from the blood loss, but was basically fine.

"If you ask me, I think that's enough training for today." She said. The three boys nodded in agreement, stood and they all walked back to the large white castle that loomed close by.

* * *

When they reached the doors, a man with long blue hair, gold eyes, and an X shaped scar between them was standing there. "Hey Saix." Axel greeted.

"There is a meeting that is about to start." Saix said in his monotone voice. Roxas rolled his eyes and the four of them followed him to the meeting room. When they reached the throne room, the four males went to their thrones and Xia stood off to the side. The other members appeared slowly, all of their hoods were down and Xia got to have a better look at them all. That was when she noticed that all of the members except her and Larxene were men.

_Great. I bet half of them are pervs. And most of them aren't even remotely attractive. Except for Demyx. Wait! Did I just think that? Great now I'm talking to myself in my head_.

Xemnas quickly began the meeting and 3 minutes into his lecture, Xia was bored and looking for something better to do.

_Note to self: bring a notepad and pens for doodling._

"Xia! I'm glad to inform you that you now have a codename, concerning your newfound powers." Xemnas said to said to her, pulling her away from boredom thoughts. She looked at the silver haired man.

"Well, what is it?" She said with mock curiosity.

"From now on your codename is 'The Blood of Shadows'." He said not noticing her uninterest. Xia smirked.

_Nice._

"Once your weapon is revealed, you will receive a plaque in the Proof of Existence." He continued.

"Spiffy." That was the last thing she said through the rest of the meeting.

* * *

YGX: Yay! Chapter 3 is done!

Axel: it was only 3 pages.

YGX: So?

Demyx: oh well, who cares?

Xia: please remember to review.


	4. Ch 4: The Rooms of Pyros and Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own all of my original characters.

**Chapter 4: Exploring the Rooms of Pyros and Fish **

After the meeting Xia, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas walked out. "Oh. My. GOD! Are all these meetings so _boring_!?" Xia asked exasperated.

"Pretty much." Axel said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I still can't believe Xemnas didn't catch you sleeping." Roxas said poking Axel in the side.

"What can I say? I'm an expert." Axel gloated. The four walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before…

"Message… Message... Message… Message on the phone… MESSAGE!!!"

"Roxas! Check your stupid phone." Axel yelled irritatedly. Roxas sighed and pulled out an orange cell phone. He flipped it open and checked the message.

"I have to go. I will kill Xemnas one day." He grumbled before disappearing in a portal. Xia stared at the two older boys in complete confusion. Demyx then began to explain.

"Xemnas had a mission for him to do." Xia nodded.

"Sooooo…What are we gonna do?" Axel asked looking at the other two. The group was quiet for a minute, then Xia got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, I wanna see your rooms."

"Sounds fine. We'll start with mine since its closer." Axel said opening a portal. The three filed through and came out in the pyromaniac's room.

* * *

One look around and Xia knew that the decorating was based of his power. The walls were bright red with several scorch marks. The furniture was mostly yellow or orange. He had a TV, computer and about every game system imaginable. His bedding was black with flames. On the floor there were a few beanbag chairs and a desk in the corner that was covered in unfinished paperwork. There were several articles of clothing, CD and DVD cases, and other random stuff scattered about the floor. There was also a pair of glass double doors that led out to a balcony.

"Geez, a little fire crazy and unorganized aren't we?" Xia said looking around. She glanced around and noticed a fire extinguisher attached to the wall. She gave Axel a questioning look.

"It was a gift from Roxas. It's come in handy a few times." Xia broke out laughing.

"My turn! My turn!" Demyx said sounding very much like a five year old as he opened a portal. Once again, the tree filed through to come out into the exact opposite of the room they had just left.

* * *

Demyx's room was also based off his power. The walls were baby blue with dark blue trim. The furniture was mostly dark blue or dark wood. He too had a computer and TV, and several game systems although he had some Axel didn't. (like a super Nintendo) His bedding was baby blue and covered with little fishies. He also had a fish tank with several different fish. His desk had a few papers on it and was pretty organized (Demy is organized! Who'da thought?) In the corner was a small metal spiral staircase that went up to the room above it. "What room does this go to?" Xia asked walking over to it.

"It goes to my practice room." Demyx stated motioning for her to go up.

The room was painted the same as the one below. This room was filled with different instruments. There was a baby grand in the middle of the room, guitars mounted on the walls, there was a trap set in the corner, there were several cases with different horns lining the walls. There was a filing cabinet with different sheet music inside. Like in Axel's room, there was a pair of glass double doors that were lined in white sheer curtains that led to a balcony. "Oh my gosh! You have a lot of space." Xia said walking around.

"Yeah." Demyx gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He has a lot of space but he's all alone in this tower." Axel said nudging Demyx in the ribs, which he got a light smack upside the head for. Xia thought for a minute. She remembered him telling her about how the others had moved him here by himself.

_He must get so lonely._

Once again, Xia got a brilliant idea. "Maybe if I asked real nice-like, Xemnas would let me move here." Axel gave her a funny look while Demyx looked overjoyed.

"That's a great idea!" He said. "You can borrow my cell if you want." He said pulling his phone out and pressing a few buttons. "Just type in your message and click send." He told her. Xia punched out a message asking Xemnas to move into Demyx's tower.

"Now all we have to do is wait. How about we play a game to pass the time?" Axel suggested.

"I'm all for!" Demyx and Xia said at the same time.

* * *

The trio sat around playing Halo 2 for about half an hour. They were playing in teams. Xia and Demyx were on the blue team while Axel was on the red team. "Ah! No no no no! Axel you're so mean to me!" Xia cried out as Axel killed here covenant soldier for the hundredth time. The three were so deep into killing each other that they didn't even notice who stepped out of the newly formed portal behind them until all three were tackled by the blonde, spiky haired shrimp-of-doom.

"I'm back!" Roxas yelled. Axel was the first to recover and tackled Roxas back. Xia laughed.

"Wanna place bets on who wins?" Demyx asked.

"Sure! I'm putting munny that I don't have on Roxas." Xia said. After 3 minutes, it turned out to be a tie because at that time Demyx's phone went off. He checked the message and grinned.

"Xia, you have permission to move in."

"Move in?" Roxas said with a confused look on his face.

"Xia's moving in with Demy to keep him company at night." Axel explained. Both Demyx and Xia's faces turned bright red.

"You liar!" Xia cried out tackling Axel with Demyx right behind. The two barely managed to pin the red head down while Roxas tickled him.

* * *

After several games of Halo, a few dog piles, pillow fights, dozens of cans of pop, several bathroom trips, and one bottle of alcohol that Axel pulled out of nowhere, the four finally calmed down to start moving Xia's few belongings into the room next to Demyx's main room. Axel left briefly to go retrieve a few things for the new resident. "You guys are officially my best friends." Xia said plopping onto her new bed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we can go shopping for stuff for your new room." Roxas said from his spot on Xia's own spiral staircase that went downstairs. Axel returned a few minutes after and handed Xia and alarm clock and a cell phone of her own. The phone was plain dark purple. She flipped it open and looked at the different things she could do. That was when she discovered the camera on it.

"Get together guys." The three grouped together and she snapped a picture and set it as her wallpaper. Roxas looked at the time on his phone and set her alarm clock.

"The alarms already set. We had probably better go back to our own rooms and get some sleep. Who knows what hellish things might happen tomorrow." He said standing up.

Axel and Roxas retreated through their individual portals after a brief goodnight. Demyx made his way to the door.

"I can tell things are going to change a lot now." He grinned goofily. "I'll take you to training tomorrow since you can't use portals yet. And I'll make it my personnel goal to take you shopping for your room." He started out the door.

"Demyx." Xia said stopping him. He turned around

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

YGX: There's the end of chapter 4!

Demyx: where did the alcohol come from?

YGX: you didn't know about Axels' secret stash?

Axel: shhhh we don't want the small children to know.

Roxas: rolls eyes anyway, back on subject. Please review.

Xia: this after story thingy mabob makes a little slant on the end!


	5. Ch 5: Goodbye Dear Friend

Here's chapter 5 for ya'll. Sorry it took me forever. Procrastinations a bitch.

**Fallen Angel of Hell- **well we'll just find out now won't we.

**FanfictionEater-** …what? That was very confuddling. I went back and switched it from 'elements' to 'powers' just for you.

Disclaimer: I only own my origional characters and this story. I don't own KH in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Dear Friend.**

(5 month time skip.)

Xia stood in the proof of existence staring at the plaques. Each glowed a bright blue. She now had one of her own. There was an image of a Kama and chain. And read:

**_XIV_**

**_The Blood of Shadows_**.

She formed a portal and went back to her room, not having anything better to do. She now had full control of her powers. Xia also knew that she was a nobody and what the organization's plans were. It had been difficult for her to accept that she no longer had a heart. She, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas had become infamous amongst the organization and were sometimes referred to as the 'terrible four' since they took it upon themselves to be the pranksters.

* * *

She gazed lazily around her bedroom, the walls were dark green and trimmed with black. She had a desk, computer, a few game systems and several games to go with them. Her bedding was plain black satin. In the lower room she had her own small library, it was also her work are where she worked on small electrical objects; mainly spare cell phones. In her spare time she had developed a tracking device which she place in all of the organization member's cell phones. It gave her and the ability to track them even if they were in another world. She stepped out onto her balcony and gazed up at kingdom hearts, wondering how long it would take until it was complete. 

_I wonder if that's where my heart is… _

Several members often questioned what Xia and Demyx did together, since they were the only ones in the tower. The pervs. "Yo! Xia!" someone called from the balcony slightly above and to her right. She looked up and saw Demyx leaning over the railing and smiling at her.

"Sup?" She called back. Demyx formed a portal and appeared next to his friend. Xia loved when he did things like that. Over the last 5 months she had discovered that she really liked Demyx as more than just friends. He didn't know that she thought this. She was scared that if she told him that it might become awkward between them. Axel and Roxas had figured it out on their own.

* * *

_Xia, Axel, and Roxas sat on top of one of the buildings in Traverse Town, watching the keybearer and his two companions run around like idiots destroying heartless, while the trio collected the escaping hearts. "Hey Xia, What do you think of Demyx?" Roxas asked the female. Xia looked down, so her long purple hair covered her face._

_"Well um..." She closed her eyes trying to think of a response and trying to calm the light blush she could feel appearing._

_"You like him, don't you?" Xia heard Axel say "I can see you blushing!". Xia's eyes snapped open and saw Axels face right in front of hers. He pulled back and laughed so hard he almost fell off the building. _

_"Do you really like him?" Roxas said as an amused look crossed his face. Xia looked at him and nodded shyly, her blush intensifying. _

_"AWWW! You should tell him! You guys are so CUTE together!!" Axel squealed. _

_"Axel, you sound like some gossiping school girl ." Roxas said laughing. _

_"Hey. Promise me that you guys won't tell anyone." Xia said seriously. _

_"Ok, we promise." Roxas said _

_"You can count on us. Cross our hearts and hope to die." Axel added. Xia smirked at the pun._

_"I know I can count on Roxas, Axel on the other hand..." She said, trailing off. _

_"Ohhh. That's it!" Axel said wrapping his arm around her neck "NOOGIE!!" he started rubbing his knuckles into her head and she started screaming and laughing at the same time._

_"NOOOOOO!!! HAHAHA!! I'M SOOOOOOOOORY!!!!! HAHAHAHA!! UNCLE!!" Axel let her go and the trio laughed until they heard the keybrat yelling if there was anybody there._

* * *

That had been 3 months ago and they had kept their promise. "Hey, have you seen Axel and Roxas anywhere?" Demyx asked her. 

"Nope. Their probably on a mission." Xia said sitting on the railing of the balcony as Demyx leaned against it. A portal appeared in the room and Axel stepped out. "Speak of the Devil." Xia said casually.

"Roxas is gone." Axel mumbled sadly. Xia and Demyx's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT!? WHY? WHERE DID HE GO!?!?!" Xia yelled in disbelief.

"He said he had to find out why the keyblade chose him." he said, his head hanging. Without warning, Demyx disappeared through a portal.

"Demyx?" Xia said questioningly, looking at the spot he had previously been.

* * *

Demyx ran through the metropolis in the World That Never Was, searching for Roxas. He was so shocked at the news that he hadn't told the others what he going to do. "Roxas!!" He yelled hoping he would get a response. He ran towards a building known as the Memories Skyscraper and heard the clashing of swords. He peeked around the corner of a building and saw Roxas and a silver haired man dressed as in and organization coat with a black blindfold covering his eyes and he held Oblivion. 

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" he yelled at Roxas from the ground where he had fallen. Roxas looked at Oathkeeper then quickly back at his opponent.

"Shut up!" Roxas demanded then charged at the stranger. Before Demyx knew what had happened, Roxas was lying on the ground, clearly unconscious. The stranger picked Roxas up and disappeared in a portal. Demyx sank to the ground, shocked at what had just happened. Roxas was one of the strongest people he knew and wondered how he could have been beaten so easily.

* * *

Xia was in absolute shock. "Xia," Axel said quietly touching her shoulder lightly. 

"I need to be alone." She choked, disappearing through a portal. Xia wished she could be strong like Axel. He and Roxas had been best friends, yet she was the one with tears in her eyes. She came out of her portal once again in the Proof of Existence. She looked over at Roxas' plaque and saw red. Though it wasn't Roxas'; the plaque that Xia's eyes were now fixed on… was Larxene's. Xia hadn't particularly liked the sadistic psycho bitch, but she didn't hate her. She pulled out her cell and sent Xemnas a message informing him of the twelfths death.

* * *

When Xia returned to her room, she found Demyx sitting on the edge of bed, his head hung low. "Where did you go earlier?" She asked. 

"I went to find Roxas. I was hoping to stop him." he said miserably not looking up.

"Did you?"

"I found him, but…I'm not quite sure what happened…" Xia sat next to Demyx and looked at him, his eyes were fixed on the floor.

_I've got to tell him. I've got to tell him how I…How I feel._

Xia took a deep breath. "Demyx, there's something that I have to tell you."

* * *

There's the end of Chapter 5! Please review. Cookies and a Demy plushie for anyone who reviews. Until the next chapter! 

**Kama** are weapons that resemble traditional farming devices similar to a sickle or scythe. It was originally a farming implement, used for reaping crops. When a ball and chain are attached to the end of the Kama, it becomes a kusari-gama, a formidable (if hard to master) weapon because its range makes it extremely difficult for opponents to approach the wielder. The Kama is a formidable weapon against weapons such as the sword or Bo because of the curved blades - users are able to trap or block such long weapons with one Kama and attack the opponent with the second


	6. Ch 6: Heart or No Heart

I know it's been forever since I updated. Sorry people! ;

**Fallen Angel of Hell**: So? It makes a bit more sense. And this is how u spell MARSHMALLOWS! Lol.

**Breezy034: **Here's the update. And you get your cookies and Demy plushie as promised. Fallen Angel doesn't because she threw peeps at me so feel special.

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heart or No Heart **

"Demyx, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I…" Xia trailed off. She was extremely nervous. _I love you, why can't I say it_?

Demyx watched her silently. _She's so pretty_. Demyx had liked Xia since they had first met. She stared intently at the floor. "Xia…" He said softly. She lowered her head, making her long purple hair form a veil, hiding her face.

"Why? Why can't I say it?" She said quietly to herself. Her shoulders trembled slightly. _Is- Is she crying?_ A confused looked crossed Demyx's face. He had never seen Xia cry, even when she had been badly hurt in battle. Demyx pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ear and tilted her face up. She smiled sadly at him. "Xia I-" He began, but was cut off as her lips crashed into his with unexpected force. She pulled away just as quickly as she had kissed him. Demyx sat back with a shocked and confused look on his face which was now scarlet.

Xia sat back and looked at the expression on Demyx's face. She gave soft laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't know why-" This time he cut her off as he kissed leaned over and gently kissed her, not pulling back for a few seconds. When he finally did, into Xia's eyes and held her face.

"Xia, heart or no heart, I love you." He said softly. Xia smiled.

"Same here." Demyx wrapped his arms around Xia's small frame and drew her into a soft hug. Xia placed her face against his chest while he laid his head at the base of her neck. Time seemed to stop in their gentle embrace.

_This is where I want to stay…_

Neither was sure how long they had been sitting there before Xia's cell phone went off. Demyx slid the purple phone out of Xia's back pocket and checked the message that was clearly from the superior.

"Damn you Xemnas. I will kill him one day." Xia mumbled as Demyx flipped the phone shut and returned it to her pocket.

"Yeah. Leave Xemnas to spoil the moment." Demyx sighed. He stood and held out his hand for Xia. She took it and interlocked her fingers with his. Demyx looked down at her and smiled, forming a portal around them.

* * *

The two appeared in the throne room, hand-in-hand. Xemnas stared at them questioningly and disapprovingly. 

"What?" Xia asked, daring him to say something. The superior shook his head slightly.

"I want you two to go see if how the keyblade bearer is fairing in Castle Oblivion."

"Fine." Xia said walking out of the throne room dragging Demyx behind.

"Why are we walking?" Demyx asked, wrapping his arm around Xia's waist.

"I want to piss Xemnas off and I want to check on something."

"Ok. Lets not make him too mad, alright?"

"Ok." The couple stepped into the Proof of Existence and looked around briefly. Five blood red plaques greeted their eyes. Xia scanned them while Demyx named the dead.

"Vexen, Lexaues, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene…" He trailed off and glanced down at Xia.

"C'mon. Lets go." She opened a portal and stepped through. Demyx followed close behind.

* * *

Demyx and Xia came out into a bright white room with a large egg shaped pod in the center. The two could barely see the outline of Sora's sleeping figure. Their gaze fell slowly upon the girl standing in front of the pod with her back to them. She had long blonde hair and wore and short white dress and matching sandals. She was easily recognized as Namine'. She turned and dropped the sketch book and pencil she was holding when she caught sight of the organization members. Namine's arms shot out defensively as if she were protecting the sleeping Sora. Her face was a twist of fear, anger, and confusion. "What do you want?" she asked with as much of an angry voice as she could manage. 

"We just came to check on the kid." Demyx explained.

"He's fine." She snapped. Demyx winced slightly.

"We're not here to harm him if that's what you're thinking." Xia stuck in.

"You organization members are always up to no good. You'd sneak around and kill your own comrades for your own benefit!" Namine' accused. The nobody's ignored her accusations.

"When do you estimate he'll wake up?" Xia asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you can trust us. Believe me, Demyx and I are the sympathetic and understanding kind. And besides, neither of us have any personal interest in him." Namine' scoured Xia's face in search of a possible scheme. Finding none, she sighed in defeat and answered the question.

"I estimate he'll wake up in about a year." To this, Demyx whistled in amazement.

"What happened to him?" he asked. Namine's expression instantly became ashamed.

"I took them apart. Marluxia said that if I did, then I wouldn't be alone anymore." She looked at the floor, then looked back up with a sliver of confidence. "Now I'm fixing what I've done."

"Marly always was a conniving jerk." Demyx sympathized. Namine' gave a small smile. Xia stepped forward and picked up the fallen sketchbook and pencil and handed then back to their owner. Namine' nodded in thanks. Then turned back to the pod and continued to draw. Demyx formed a portal and stepped forward to leave; Xia began to follow but turned and looked at the other nobody.

"Namine'," The blonde turned and looked at Xia questioningly. Xia continued "you'll fix this. You just have to be confident in yourself." Namine' smiled and nodded. Then she turned and continued sketching. Xia also turned and followed Demyx through the portal.

* * *

They stepped out of the portal and into the thrown room. Xemnas sat on his thrown and gave them a look that told them to report. "How is the keyblade master fairing?" He asked in the same monotone voice he always used. Demyx opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Xia. 

"He's fine, though he'll be in a coma for about a year. We don't know any of the small details." Xia said. Xemnas nodded once and waved his hand in dismissal. Demyx and Xia left via portal and came out in Xia's room. Xia sat down on her bed and began to massage her temples. "What a day."

"I know." Demyx sat down next to her and laid an arm across her shoulders. She leaned against him and breathed in his scent. He smelled like and ocean which didn't really surprise her. She smiled inwardly. After a moment, Demyx began to hum softly. Xia didn't recognize the song, but it relaxed her and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

Tia ( --- i'm gonna go by this now in my little ending memos.): once again, I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating for so long and that it's so short. I'M SOOO SORRY!!!!! Anyone who reviews (which I would love to get hint hint) will be greatly appreciated and any reviewers will get muffins!! Flames will be laughed at and pictured naked. seriously people, I don't want to hear your complaint. I do accept constructive critisism though. 


	7. Ch 7: Friend in Me

You were now walking around now unfamiliar world

Hello again. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit of a change from my other chapters. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and had writers block. You all know what that's like right?

**Fallen Angel of Hell: **I EAT YOUR PINK PEEPS! MUHAHAHAHA!!

Disclaimer: you know the drill

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Friend in Me**

Xia found herself walking down the street of an unfamiliar world. She had managed to convince Xemnas to give her some time off. She touched a new set of dog tags that hung around her neck that Demyx had given her before she had left. He had made a set for her and a matching set for him. They had been going out for about two months and were still trying to get accustomed to the idea. Currently, she was wandering along a nearly empty street; a large backpack strapped to her back. It was dark and she was finding it difficult to find a place to stay and she didn't want to ask someone. Xia started to walk past a small group of men standing outside of a bar. As she did, they took to whistling and call out to her. She ignored them shaking her head slightly in disgust. After a moment someone ran up beside her and the strong smell of alcohol filled her nostrils.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He slurred his words as he drunkenly tried to match Xia's pace, almost falling over a few times.

"Why does it concern you?" Her words were icy.

"Aw c'mon babe. Don't be like that. Come with me and I'll show you a good time" He draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled himself closer. Acting on female instinct, Xia grabbed the arm around her and proceeded to flip the drunk over her shoulder. She heard shouts and the sound of pounding feet behind her. Not wanting to deal with something so trivial, she darted further down the street and into an alley only to find that it was a dead end. She then jumped at the side of one building and kicked of it hard enough to fling her toward wall parallel to it and did the same thing, bouncing from one wall to the other-gaining height as she went- until she reached the top of one of the buildings. She stood at the edge of the roof and looked over the side at the men who stood at the mouth of the alleyway. They're expressions were all that of shock.

"What the fuck?"

"She's a freaking ninja!"

"Oh my god! Ninja? Where?!"

Xia laughed softly at the men and proceeded to run across and jump from one roof to another. She actually was a certified ninja in one world. After about a mile of running and jumping, she came to an area where the buildings were mostly smaller houses. Xia decided that it was safe enough in this area to abandon the rooftops. She leapt from the roof she was on and into the middle of the street. She began to wander down the street, curiosity and boredom was all she needed as a guide. After a few minutes of mindless wandering, she came across a cemetery. _I wonder how the dead are doing._

Xia proceeded through the gate and slowly wove in and out of the neat rows of tombstones, reading the different names and dates of death. It was strange, because most were teenagers and had all died on the same date. Suddenly, she saw someone sitting beneath a weeping willow. They sat completely still, almost as if they were trying to become a statue. Slowly, Xia made her way towards the figure. When she reached her destination, she took in the features of the person sitting in front of a good sized headstone. It was a young woman-about nineteen or twenty- she was small, and had shoulder length auburn hair that fell in front of her face. She wore a simple denim jacket and jeans. She didn't seem to notice as Xia stopped next to her. She simply continued to stare at the stone almost as if it would disappear the moment she looked away. Xia decided to make herself noticed.

"Nice night." She said, blank for anything else to say. The girl jumped and looked up at Xia. Now, Xia noticed that she had deep brown eyes and that she had clearly been crying. She looked at Xia as if she had just seen a ghost. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but she remained silent. This made Xia feel exceptionally uncomfortable, "Ummm, what are you doing out so late?" She inwardly smacked herself for saying that.

"S-S- Sana? I- is that you?" the girl stammered. Xia was taken aback.

"Uh, I'm sorry, no. My name is Xia." The girl looked back at the headstone.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly "It's just that you look so much like my friend and I just…" She trailed off as another tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Xia wasn't accustomed to seeing other people cry. After all, she had lived with twelve men and one sadistic psycho woman, so she immediately took action to cheer the girl up.

"It's ok. I can't exactly say it happens all the time since I don't get out much." She grinned. The girl smiled at her weakly. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Xia." She stuck her hand out for the other girl to shake. It took a moment for the other girl to respond.

"My name is Kaily." She said as she shook Xia's hand.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Xia asked. Kaily nodded solemnly. Xia sat down next to her. She then took notice of the headstone in front of her. _Aisatsana Michelle Elehcar; died at 19…How sad. _It was silent between the two girls, until Xia decided to ask Kaily a few questions.

"So, who is this?" She asked, nodding at the headstone.

"That's Sana. She was my best friend."

"What happened? I was looking at the other stones and the majority of people in here died at about the same age as her."

"This cemetery is a tribute to everyone who died in the attack. No matter how far down you dig, you won't find a single body."

Xia was taken aback by her cryptic words. "Why?"

"Because nobody could find any after the attack." Xia was slightly confused, although it was clear this 'attack' that Kaily kept mentioning had seriously impacted her and possibly the whole world.

"What happened during the 'attack'?" Kaily stiffened a bit. Xia noticed and quickly said "You don't have to tell me if you-"

"It happened during a school dance." Kaily started "Sana had managed to get me to go with her. No one is really sure what exactly happened, but one moment everyone's having a great time, the next their running around and screaming in terror. I wasn't sure what was happening until I saw them." Kaily stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, and then she continued "They were small, and somewhat resembled some weird messed up bug. They were all black and had golden eyes. They would attack whoever they could reach, and there were so many of them. It was like they were taking their victims' hearts and whenever they did, the person's body would disappear and more of the creatures would be there. I was terrified, for a moment I couldn't move; not even when I saw one coming after me.

"I was lucky that Sana wasn't scared as easily. She pulled me back to my senses. We tried to get to the exits, but they were all blocked with other people. Sana said she was going to fight back. I told her that she was crazy, she just laughed and started fighting the creatures with a pocket knife she had." Kaily laughed slightly "I'll never know how she managed to sneak a knife into a school function, but I'm glad she did. I and a few others decided to follow suit and also fought back, allowing several people to escape. We managed to get almost everyone out before we decided to retreat. While we were running, I tripped and twisted my ankle. I looked behind and saw one of the creatures jump at me. I closed my eyes and waited for it, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, Sana was lying in front of me; her body was beginning to disappear. I realized that she had sacrificed herself for me. I blacked out after that, so I don't quite remember what happened very well, but I remember there being bright light and all the creatures being gone…" Kaily trailed off.

"Then they built this cemetery for everyone." Xia finished for her. Kaily nodded solemnly.

"You know, some people call Sana 'The Fallen Hero.'" Kaily laughed slightly. "Sana would have been pissed."

"Why? I would feel honored, in a way." Kaily smiled at her.

"Men are called hero's, women are supposed to be heroines." Xia couldn't help but laugh.

"What? She was very proud of her gender."

"I can tell." Xia mellowed and thought over what Kaily had told her. She thought of the description of the creatures she had provided and related it to the appearance of a shadow Heartless. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the pictures until she came across one of a shadow that she had taken. She showed the picture to Kaily. "Is this what the creatures looked like?" Kailys eyes widened in horror.

"Yes! How did you manage to take a picture of one?!" Xia was silent for a moment.

"They're called Heartless. They attack people and steal their hearts. It's all that they know how to do. And they don't attack me." Kaily's mouth hung open.

"W-why not?" She stammered. Xia stopped and searched for the right words.

"…It's because I don't have a heart…" She looked away, knowing Kaily's whole face was horrified and shocked at the same time. Xia continued. "I'm just the remnants, the empty shell of someone who lost their heart. I can't thoroughly explain it because I don't fully understand it myself. One thing that I know is that we can't feel emotions." She laid a hand on her chest where her heart should have been.

"A- are there others like you?"

"Yes. We're called the Nobodies."

"The Nobodies? That's a depressing name. It makes you guys sound like your unloved." Xia laughed bitterly.

"We kind of are unloved. No one would really care if any of us died." Xia looked at Sana's headstone "I'm kind of envious of her. She probably had a lot of people here to mourn her death…If I died- or faded back into darkness," She quickly corrected "I'd probably have a grand total of two people mourning me."

"That's really depressing." Kaily's face was sympathetic.

"But it's the truth. There are only two people who care if I live or die. It's the same for them. We're the only ones who care about each other." Xia once again flipped through her pictures until she came across one of Axel and Demyx glaring at each other. She showed it to Kaily, who laughed.

"It looks like they don't get along very well."

"They do get in a lot of fights. But that's to be expected. Water and fire usually don't mix well."

"What are there names?"

"The blonde is Demyx –he's my boyfriend- and the redhead is Axel –he's practically my big brother." Kaily nodded then asked if she could look at the pictures. Xia handed her the phone. She flipped through the photos laughing occasionally. When she was done, she handed the phone back to Xia and stood.

"I'd probably had better get home." She turned to leave, but stopped and looked at Xia. "Do you need someplace to stay?" Xia was slightly taken aback, but nodded and stood. She followed Kaily to the entrance of the cemetery and down the road to an orange mustang. The two girls got in, Kaily obviously driving, and drove to apartment complex a few blocks away.

* * *

Kaily parked and the girls got out. Kaily led Xia to the seventh story and to a door with the number and letter 13B. She pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

"Kaily, thank you." Kaily turned and smiled at Xia and motioned for her to go in. Xia walked into the dark room, which was quickly lit as Kaily flipped on the light and shut the door behind her. Xia looked around the room. There was a futon couch, a beige recliner, a TV sat on a stand on the opposite wall of the seats. There were a few shelves on the wall with several pictures and nick-knacks here and there. On another wall was a doorway leading into the kitchen and another adjacent to it leading down a hallway.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour." Kaily said with a twinge of enthusiasm. First she showed Xia the kitchen which led to a small balcony. Then Kaily showed her down the hallway with three doors that extended from the living room. The door on the right led to a bathroom, the door on the left was a guest room, and at the end of the hall was Kaily's room. When they were finished, Kaily turned to Xia and said "If you want to get a shower or if you're hungry, you have free reign to my bathroom and the fridge."

"Thanks. I think I'd better get a shower first."

"Ok. You can put your stuff in the guest room if you want." Xia nodded and gathered what she need for a shower, leaving the rest of her belongings in the guest room as Kaily had instructed.

When she was finished with her shower, Xia emerged from the bathroom, clothed in a white tank-top with black pants that had a pink skull, broken heart and safety pin print with matching slippers. Kaily was sitting sideways in the recliner watching Family Guy in the living room. She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue pajama pints that had a cupcake print and matching slippers. Xia sat down on the futon and also watched the program, while brushing her still damp hair which was now well past her waist.

Kaily looked at her and asked "How can you stand to have your hair so long?" Xia glanced at the strip of purple hair she was currently brushing.

"It's not all the same length. It's also layered." Kaily rolled her eyes.

"That's a bit obvious, but it's still really long." Xia smiled and stuck her tongue out. Kaily started talking again. "Most of my friends either have short or mid-length hair. Sana had long hair though." Kaily stood and walked over to a shelf and grabbed a picture frame which she handed to Xia. She looked at the image behind the thin piece of glass. It was of Kaily and who Xia guessed to be Sana. Sana did indeed have long, dark brown hair with lighter brown eyes. Xia compared the girl's appearance to herself and found that it was true what Kaily had said before. She did somewhat resemble Xia. She smiled and handed the picture back to Kaily who returned it to the shelf and sat back down in the recliner.

Xia returned to brushing her hair, while Kaily continued watching TV. When she finally finished she proceeded to French braid it, earning a smile and slight headshake from Kaily. When she was finished, the very end of her hair reached her tailbone. The girls spent the rest of the night talking and watching television. Xia ended up telling Kaily all about Demyx and Axel and also told her a little bit about Organization XIII and what they did. Kaily listened with interest and told Xia about her life in return. It wasn't until four A.M. that they decided that they should go to bed. When they did, they both fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Well, theres chapter 7! Hope you liked it. And in case your wondering, Kaily is going to become a major character in my story. - please review.


	8. Ch 8: Run Ins and an Unwanted Mission

Chapter 8:

And after much ado, here is chapter eight.

**Fallen Angel of Hell- **much thanks.

**Chapter 8: Run Ins and an Unwanted Mission **

The next morning Kaily awoke to the smell of coffee. She glanced at her digital clock and noticed that it was 10:31 A.M. _Xia must be up already._ She crawled out of bed and made her was to the kitchen.

Kaily looked about the kitchen, expecting to see Xia; except it was empty. She looked at the table and saw a piece of paper from the notepad that sat by her phone. She picked up the note and read it.

_Kaily,_

_Went out to explore, will try to be back by 3:00. Made coffee; it's on the stove._

_Xia_

_P.S. I found out that I really hate coffee. DX disgusting!_

Kaily smirked as she looked over to the stove and saw the coffee pot; sure enough, it was full with only a cup worth missing. She strode over and poured herself a cup. She sipped and cringed. Somehow, Xia had managed to burn it._ Is it even possible to burn coffee?_ She shook her head slightly as she dumped what was in her coffee cup and pot down the drain before walking into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Xia stopped and looked around at her surroundings. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a low-cut black shirt with three quarter sleeves, black high heeled boots, and a black purse. Her hair was not put up and hung down her back. _Geez this world is big!_ She pulled a turquoise phone out of her purse and clicked through the inventory until she found her maps. Lately she had started carrying two phones. Her purple phone for communicating and the turquoise for creating maps for the worlds she visited. She flipped through the lists of world maps until she came across the map for Earth, which was this world. She scanned over the miniature map; a small purple dot signifying her location, Kailys apartment was signified by a green diamond.

Xia estimated that she was now about four miles away from the apartment. She suddenly received the presence of someone looking over her shoulder. She looked behind her and caught sight of a man not much older than she was. He was tall, with short wispy brown hair and gray eyes.

"Nice phone." He said smiling smugly.

"Thanks." Xia responded coldly, returning her phone to its pocket insider her coat. She didn't like this guy. He was too smug looking.

He smiled again. "My name is Dane." Dane said, sticking out his hand.

"That's nice." She said before turning and quickly walking away. She heard Dane jog up behind her. _Persistent bastard. _He caught up with her and began walking at the same pace she was.

"I don't give up that easy you know." He said smugly.

"Does this look like the face of a person who cares?" Xia retorted, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. He gave her another smug look. _The smugness is really starting to get on my nerves._

"Well-"Dane started before Xia's purple phone rang, playing the chorus of the song Je N'ai Pas De Mots by Vic Mignogna. Xia stopped walking and quickly answered; Je N'ai Pas De Mots was Demyx's ringtone.

"Hello love!" She said happily. Dane stopped to listen to the conversation.

"_Hey babe! How are you?" _Demyx's voice came just loud enough for Dane to hear.

"I'm fine. How are you doing without me?" She heard him groan.

"_I'm _miserable_!"_ He whined_. "I'm tempted to find you and hang out with you."_ Xia laughed. _"Don't laugh when I'm being serious!"_ She laughed again slightly. She could practically hear her boyfriend pouting on the other end of the line.

"Alright, alright. So how are things holding up?"

"Who are you talking to?" Dane interjected. Xia gave him an 'it's none of your damn business now go fall in a hole and die' look and proceeded to walk again. He continued to follow her as Demyx answered her previous question.

"_Things are holding up fine. Xemnas is getting a little pissy since Axel keeps disappearing."_ Xia smirked.

"Well, more power to Axe-" She felt Dane touch her shoulder. _That's it! This has gone on long enough!_ "WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Xia yelled, spinning around to face him. Dane jumped at her sudden outburst.

"_Xia what's going on? You almost broke my eardrum!"_ Xia returned her attention to the phone.

"I'm sorry Demy. It's just that I'm being FOLLOWED by some guy." Demyx was silent for a moment.

"Let me talk to him." He said finally in a serious tone. Xia handed the phone to Dane. Who answered it with a curious 'hello?'

"_Stop following her; if you continue following her than I'll be forced to find and kill you." _Demyxs voice was dripping with venom. Danes expression became shocked_._

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Dane replied his voice shaky_._

"_Not really. Actually I won't have to kill you."_ Dane sighed with relief. "_She'll beat me to it." _His eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him; she was turned to the right and looking at him from the corner of her eye, smirking sadistically. Demyx continued. _"You see, Xia is a little bit of a psycho; piss her off too badly and you're as good as dead. And right now, you're digging yourself a grave. Now, I want you to give Xia her phone back and leave. You have ten seconds to get out of her sight; if you aren't then you're free game. Now return the phone." _Dane consented and handed the phone to Xia. She took the phone and flipped it shut before turning to face him, revealing that she had been listening to the conversation via the turquoise phone held to her left ear. She bore a cruel smile before beginning to count.

"One" Dane realized that the couple had been serious with the threat and the color drained from his face. "Two" Dane turned and tripped over his feet. "Three." He scrambled to his feet and bolting away as fast as he could as Xia reached five. He had just turned the corner as she reached ten.

Xia laughed. _"Is he gone?"_ Demyx asked.Xia continued to laugh. _"I'll take that as a yes. Hey Xi, I have to go."_Xia stopped laughing.

"Awww! Xia sad now." shepouted.

"_I'm sorry. They just called a meeting. They're probably going to call you too." _Xia's expression became serious again.

"Alright. I love you."

"_I love you too." _Both hung up; Xia's phone rang, playing Uncle Fucker from South Park; Saïx's ringtone. She answered it with an impatient 'what?'

"Meeting. Now." He said briefly before hanging up.

"Whatever." She replied before clicking the phone shut. She looked around for a good place to form a portal. She spotted an alley and slid into it, forming a portal around her and disappearing.

* * *

Xia reappeared in her throne at the World that Never Was. Everyone was present, even Axel. _I must be the late arriver._ Xemnas cleared his throat and began to speak in his normal monotone voice. "Now that we're all here, let's get down to business, shall we."

"Yeah yeah," Axel said in a bored tone. "What's _this _meeting about?" Xemnas shot daggers at the redhead before continuing.

"It concerns the keyblade master." Axel looked at the Superior, a twinge of curiosity in his eyes. Xemnas meanwhile, switch his gaze between Demyx and Xia. "The two of you said that he would wake in a year if memory serves me well," Both nodded "he'll be waking in ten months, which means he'll more than likely be out of practice." A few of the other members exchanged glances. "If he's out of practice, there is a chance that he might fail. We can't afford this."

"What are you suggesting Superior?" Saïx asked.

"I believe it would be best if we sent a member to 'join' and look after him."

"Who exactly would you plan on sending? Our numbers are already low as it is." Xaldin threw in.

"I am aware of this; and I have already thought over who should go." The organization looked at each other, the same question on each member's mind; who would be forced to baby-sit the keyblade bearer? Xemnas continued. "I decided the most qualified member for this mission would be Xia."

"WHAT!?" Xia screamed in outrage. "What makes you think I'm qualified!?" the male members came back with multiple answers all at once.

"You can get people to trust you." Saïx said.

"You're a good liar." Luxord threw in. He'd learned of this trait of Xia's due to several lost games of B.S.

"You're a chick, who doesn't trust a chick?" obviously Xigbar.

"You're nice." Demyx.

"You're a skilled fighter." Axel.

"You're the youngest member, meaning you're closer to his age." Xaldin's. Xia started getting fed up with this. Though she had to admit, most of their reasons were reasonably true.

"Shut up already! Fine, I'll baby-sit the keyblade brat!" She shouted at the others who all fell silent.

"Very well, when Sora wakes up, you will convince him to let you join his team and you will look after him; you can also report on anything that happens during that time." Xemnas said. Xia scowled, clearly not liking the idea. "Very well, this meeting is dismissed." All members of the organization disappeared except for Axel, Demyx, and Xia; who sat seething and wishing truly horrific things upon the Superior.

"Xi? Are you ok?" Demyx asked her.

"I'm fucking peachy!" she snapped, not looking at him.

"Sorry you got stuck with this mission Xi; but when you think about it, you are the best pick for this." Axel sympathized. Xia sighed in defeat.

"I know, doesn't mean I like it any better." She paused for a moment. "Well, I'll be getting back to my vacation. Care to join me? I met this really cool girl that you simply have to meet." She offered. Both Demyx and Axel nodded and joined Xia in a portal back to Earth to meet her knew friend.

* * *

Tia: FINALLY!! Chapter 8 is complete! I'm so sorry it too so long and its so short. Next chappie will hopefully be better.


End file.
